


their love's (a box of pandora)

by sysupportgroup



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon!minghao, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, implied sex, teensy bit of choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/pseuds/sysupportgroup
Summary: sometimes a relationship is you, your best friend and the demon the both of you accidentally summoned





	their love's (a box of pandora)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellyvivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyvivien/gifts).



> the song i chose for this fic is _emperor's new clothes_ and to me it's a lot about possession/possessiveness plus also it sounds pretty demonic and i happened to have a demon!minghao (birthday) fic sitting in my drafts so hence this was born,,, 
> 
> title inspired by day6's pandora

“Morning,” a pair of cold arms wrap their way around his waist, a bony chin digs into his shoulder.

“Morning Hao,” Seokmin grins, swivelling his head around to peck Minghao’s cheek, “nice of you to pop in. There’s coffee in my mug if you want it? Juice in the fridge too.”

“Gyu not cooking breakfast today?” Minghao hums, making no move to peel himself away from Seokmin’s back.

“No,” Seokmin pokes at the french omelette he’s trying to recreate from a food program he saw the other day. It’s still a little wobbly in the middle and he can’t really remember whether it’s a sign that he should take it out or leave it in longer, “he’s got a presentation for class today so he’s trying to look extra adult-y.”

“Uh huh,” Minghao says absent-mindedly, long slim fingers teasing the elastic of Seokmin’s boxers. Seokmin shivers slightly, chill up his spine not entirely from the inhuman cool of Minghao’s touch. He figures it’s just as good a time to take the eggs out before he ruins them completely, “bet you he’s gonna come out whining about - “

“Seoku, can you help me with my tie - “ Mingyu wanders out right on cue, stopping when he gets to the kitchen. His face lights up, imaginary tail wagging like he’s welcoming his master home when he sees Minghao draped all over Seokmin’s back like a koala, “Hao! You’re here!”

Mingyu wastes no time adding himself to their pile of bodies in the kitchen, sandwiching Minghao between him and Seokmin. Seokmin mournfully eyes the plates he set out earlier, just out of reach now that he’s got two limpets attached to him and no way to maneuver his arms.

“Guys,” he starts, tapping hesitantly at Minghao’s hands placed low on his hips (and drifting lower if Minghao has any say about it), “I have like a hot pan in my hand and our breakfast in it so if could you just - “

Minghao lazily snaps his fingers and the pan lifts itself out of Seokmin’s hands, drifting over to the plates and rolling the omelette out gently. 

“Done,” Minghao breathes out, pressing a kiss to the bruise hidden behind Seokmin’s ear, “no excuses now.”

“Excuses for what?” Seokmin sighs, wiggling around in Minghao’s grasp so his back is digging into the counter, small price to pay in return for seeing both of his boyfriends’ faces properly.

“Morning sex.” Minghao says bluntly and Seokmin squeaks (only a little!), his face going red as he hides his head in the little divot between Minghao and Mingyu’s shoulders. It’s a nice height difference they have between them, just enough for Seokmin to settle in comfily. He’d stay here forever if he could.

“Aww cute,” Mingyu coos over him, leaving his large palm resting on his back, warmth bleeding through Seokmin’s sleep shirt. Mingyu’s hand, splayed out and steady, doesn’t tremble or pull away when Minghao’s body twists a little to kiss him, the sound of lips smacking as Mingyu and Minghao greet each other good morning.

“I’ll have to leave the two of you to it though,” Mingyu’s voice rumbles apologetically, vibrations felt through his shoulder. He passes a thumb over the nape of Seokmin’s neck and smiles so sweetly at him when Seokmin lifts his head slightly to meet his eyes. It’s a banal sort of moment but Seokmin loves it for what it is, loves Mingyu for who he is. He’s loved him for long enough that the feeling’s sunken deep, knows this love like he knows the beat of his heart. After all they’re one and the same, “I’ve got a presentation for my business class today and - “

“Oh!” Seokmin yanks his head back in alarm, gazes of his boyfriends on him in an instant, “Shit, I’m so sorry I wrinkled your shirt, didn’t I! I’m so sorry, Gyu, you were up ironing it last night and everything - “

“Don’t apologise, it’s nothing.” Mingyu laughs and scrunches up his nose, shaking his head, “It’s gonna be covered by my blazer anyways so it doesn’t matter. I  _ do  _ need to do my tie up though...“

“Poor baby can’t do up a tie?” Minghao teases, finally Seokmin out of his hold though he just turns around and leans back on Seokmin’s chest instead. Seokmin’s arms are around his impossibly - supernaturally - skinny waist before his morning-addled mind can process it. Reflex is an amazing thing, “Let’s fix that hmm?”

Minghao could snap his fingers, make the pinstriped tie around Mingyu’s neck snake its way into a perfect Windsor, but it speaks to his character that he chooses to handle it himself.

The way Minghao’s fingers, long and bony, deftly fold their way around Mingyu’s tie is strangely hot. In the corner of his mind, Seokmin is faintly aware of how his breaths deepen, jaw hanging just the slightest bit open, eyes hyper focused on the angular jut of pale knuckles over navy silk. 

“Done.”

Minghao gives the knot a tug, sliding it up to sit snug in the middle of Mingyu’s throat. He doesn’t let go after that though, never satisfied. He pushes it up, face cool and indifferent save for the spark of curiosity that manifests in his eyes, until it’s tight against Mingyu’s throat. Mingyu’s mouth hangs open too but his dark eyes, slightly glassy, never move from Minghao’s face, almost like he needs to keep his eyes on Minghao more than he needs to actually breathe.

Minghao holds the knot there for a few seconds, mildly watching like he’s watching fish swim around in an aquarium, before slipping it looser with a swift flick. He leans in and presses a quick peck to Mingyu’s cheek and grins. It’s a sleek sharp thing. Way too filthy for the morning, leaving Seokmin feeling like he’s been thoroughly debauched already despite the three of them still being fully clothed. Minghao's never really understood the concept of  _ appropriateness _ , not the human way at least.

Apparently when you’ve lived for a millennia, sense of propriety just goes out the window. 

“You look good like that,” Minghao purrs, taking the end of Mingyu’s tie in hand and tugging him towards them. Mingyu stumbles forward willingly, sheep to pastured grass, “doesn’t he, Seok? Very handsome.”

_ You should kiss him. _

“You can just tell me to kiss him,” Seokmin butts his head gently into Minghao’s shoulder as a chiding reminder to  _ stop invading his head goddamnit  _ but looks at Mingyu for permission anyway.

Minghao hums like he’s bored and winds the tie around his hand purposefully, movements as hypnotic as a snake’s, forcing Mingyu in even closer.

“C’mon then.”

“Hi.” Mingyu says, softly now that their faces are barely a finger's length apart. For his height, he looks absolutely tiny in this moment, shoulders tucked in, bashfulness and excitement making him timid in equal measure. 

“Hi.” Seokmin mumbles back, focusing on counting Mingyu’s eyelashes. His voice is soft too, just feels like it should be.

Mingyu giggles, small and high little squeaks of sound and Seokmin… Seokmin is used to him in so many ways, has had him memorised by heart like the lyrics of a well-loved ditty. These things just happen when you’ve pined for so long, been best friends for longer. It shakes him to the bone now that he has Mingyu in  _ this  _ way, ditty turned into full belt-your-heart-out Broadway.

The thought gives him a boost, sends him surging forward onto tiptoes to let their lips meet, sweet and chaste over Minghao’s shoulder. 

“Cute,” Minghao murmurs, voice all at once far away and close up, “my cute little humans.”

Mingyu makes a disgruntled noise, reluctantly slowing down the slew of kisses he’s pressing onto Seokmin’s lips, short little pecks he got carried away with like most things. Seokmin touches his own lips after Mingyu pulls away, traces over them dazedly like they somehow bear the imprint of Mingyu’s lips now. Mingyu looks at him, fond, and ducks back in for one last kiss, a little firmer than the rest. He avoids looking at Seokmin after he pulls back like he’s terrified just a glance will pull him in again as sure as gravity. 

It’s kind of nice maybe, Seokmin thinks, having that power and  _ knowing _ you have it. Maybe that’s what Minghao likes so much.

“We’re not pets you know,” Mingyu says dryly facing Minghao, a little stroppy, “sometimes I think you forget that.”

“Says the one who likes being called a good boy.” Minghao arches an eyebrow but there’s a hint of apology, as much remorse as a demon could possibly gather up, in the way he scritches Mingyu’s scalp. It's like magic the way Mingyu melts like butter, broad shoulders slumping, eyelids fluttering shut. 

“You’re being mean to him again,” Seokmin sticks his bottom lip out and looks at Minghao, reprimanding. Minghao looks back at him, dark eyes piercing, lazy smile quirking the corner of his lips.

“You could just ask for more attention, darling,” Minghao chuckles, voice low as he thumbs at the corner of Seokmin’s lips, pushing his thumb into wet heat. It’s not like Seokmin actively makes the choice, he thinks, just reflex the way he automatically starts sucking at Minghao’s digit, succumbing so easy. 

And oh, maybe he read Minghao wrong. Maybe it’s not apology after all, just another way to get what Minghao wants from them and the insecurity makes his heart wrench, chest wrung out like a wet cloth.

Fuck. They might not be Minghao’s  _ pets _ but Minghao sure does own them.

“Oh darling,” Minghao studies him, bottomless dark of his eyes as much Seokmin’s home as personal abyss, “the both of you are mine, of course. But I’m also yours, don’t forget that now.” His mouth curls up in a disdainful smirk, removing his thumb from Seokmin’s lips with a wet pop, digging into the pad of them instead where Mingyu’s lips left imaginary brands, “My siblings are  _ quite _ fond of reminding me.”

And that. That is true. 

No one in the world, Seokmin thinks, has a committed demon boyfriend popping in every couple of days to check up on them, much less cuddle in bed or gush about cute the hellhounds are down there or keep bugging them to take a beach vacation sometime so he can join them. 

Seokmin’s face softens up something disgusting he’s sure and Mingyu’s surely got hearts in his eyes. It’s stupid how head over heels they are, how quickly they fell. Almost like black magic if not for the fact that they know better; Minghao would never.

“So,” Minghao abruptly steps back, hooded eyes beckoning like a siren’s song towards the bedroom, “sex first, breakfast later?”

“I…” Mingyu swallows, Adam’s Apple bobbing in his throat and oh, Seokmin wants to lick him, “class.”

Minghao snorts derisively, “Check your email. Seoku and I can get started first, right?”

Seokmin takes a step forward and then looks back to Mingyu clumsily swiping at his phone, fumbling to navigate.

“Always so considerate,” Minghao rolls his eyes in a way that Seokmin has learnt to take as fondness than malicious intent, “he’ll join us in a minute, I promise.”

In his head, Minghao snickers. 

_ I made his professor -  _

“Oh wow, Prof. Kim is sick today - presentations are gonna have to be next week.” Mingyu looks up from his phone and bites his bottom lip, “Wait. Hao, what did you - 

“It’s just a bad bout of sneezing,” Minghao sighs, already impatient. The long arch of his naked back stretches out enticingly in front of them, Minghao stretching his arms over his head, looking for his shoulder coyly, before he slinks into their shared bedroom, shirt shed in the doorway like a skin, “are you coming?”

Seokmin shares an exasperated gaze with Mingyu who just shrugs like  _ what can you do _ , apparently just delighted enough not to have a 9am this morning despite his poor afflicted professor suffering somewhere. 

“Race you there?” Mingyu offers, wiggling his eyebrows dramatically and without wasting a moment, darts off into their bedroom like he’s going after a ball. 

Seokmin sighs and bites his lip before trailing after dutifully, nearly getting Mingyu's pants in his face for his efforts. 

Sometimes Seokmin feels like he’s the only one with a conscience in this relationship but well, someone’s got to do it. They’re his after all.

(And when they’re looking at him with so much love in their eyes, cradling him in their arms, sweaty and exhausted and honest, he’s glad he’s just as much theirs too.)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa viv i am so sorry this took me the motivation of a fic fest to finish TTTT hbd for uhhhh last.. year….. i am so sorry this is so short i absolutely procrastinated and here we are,,,, pls enjoy your 97z anyways <3
> 
> for everyone else, i hope you enjoyed the domestic (?) shenanigans and please leave some kudos if you enjoyed it and also maybe check out the other fic i wrote for this fest \^_^/
> 
> find me on twt @sysupportgroup uwu


End file.
